


Strawberry Kisses

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Eve remembers when she first got her dog.





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Assignment to write a childhood memory from the perspective of the child and then the adult that I realised I could turn into fic.  
> And yes that is my puppy in the cover image.

[ ](https://imgur.com/xAXcazw)

The day was finally here. Mum said I could pick out the dog we’re gonna get. All my friends had dogs and they were happy. Except for Marion. Marion has a poodle that pees on her floors and once barfed in her best dress shoes. But my dog won’t do that. My dog is gonna be perfect. 

She, cause it’s gonna be a girl like me, she’s gonna have soft fur and floppy ears. And I’ll take her on long walks in the park like Mum says because that’s very important for having a dog. She won’t be too big, like Jack’s dog that once knocked me over last week and gave me the bruise that I still got on my elbow and hurts when I lean on my desk too much. 

Mum said that the shelter might not have too many options and maybe I wouldn’t find the perfect dog but she was wrong. Strawberry was waiting for me. She had a big red polka dotted bow around her neck that reminded me of a strawberry. They let me play with her in the shelter before we took her home and she came right over to my lap and gave me big kisses with her tongue. It felt weird and wet, but not a bad weird, just a different weird. I tried to give her a kiss back on her head but she kept wiggling and I kinda kissed her butt instead. She was little right now, but I knew she would get big and tall, just like me. 

 

And she did. Strawberry followed me through the rest of my school days and saw me through my first two apartments. These days she’s an old lady who prefers to lay on the balcony and sleep, not even rousing at the birds on the railing. Sometimes I think back on the day I got her. Both of us bright eyed and optimistic about the world. A girl and her dog, off to see the world together. It took months before she settled enough for me to give her proper forehead kisses without missing and being whacked with a tail. And of course she did pee on the floor quite frequently when she was a puppy. I remember being cross with her and nearly in tears about how she was going to ruin everything in the house. I think my Mum calmed me down by reminding me that she was just a baby and all babies made messes before they grew up. Yet I was right about one thing back then: she was perfect. Strawberry was there through my first boyfriend, my graduation, my first girlfriend, and now my first real job. Even if said job has long hours and constant interruptions to a normal social life, at the end of the day (or just before dawn) when I come home I always know I have someone waiting to shower me in kisses.


End file.
